


What She Has Become

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Poly Pirates AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: a brief conversation between Qrow, the ferryman of those who died at sea, and Summer, who joined his crew, on the topic of Summer's daughter's life choices, namely becoming a pirate.
Series: Poly Pirates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	What She Has Become

“I’m too sober for this,” are words Qrow never expected to come from Summer Rose’s mouth.

He lowers his spyglass and turns toward her.“You don’t even drink.”Even here, aboard the _Flying Huntress_ , where no one can actually get drunk (not for lack of trying), Summer has never taken to their ghostly version of alcohol like himself or every other crew member.

Summer doesn’t take her gaze off the ship on the horizon they’re watching.“Maybe I should start.What is she _thinking_?She could go home, to her father and sister.She doesn’t have to…”Summer sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.“I never wanted _this_ for Ruby.”

Qrow doesn’t know what to really say to that.“She’s your daughter,” he goes with quietly.

It’s a reminder.A loaded one, but a sympathetic one.

Summer died when her ship, the _Crescent Pearl,_ sank beneath the waves of the ocean.Officially, the Living believed the incident to be a tragic accident.Truthfully, there was a bit more to it than that.A part that included unethical military secrets, cannonballs, and, bluntly, murder. 

As the newest ferryman to the afterlife for those who died at sea, it was Qrow’s job to transport Summer to the next stage of existence.Instead, he’d offered her a place on his crew, until such a time when she could finally enact justice against those who had killed her.

It made sense to him, in a way, that Summer’s daughter would be just as restless and hungry for justice as she is.The child version of Ruby he’d known before he’d sailed away on his own last, fateful voyage had been enamored with the heroes in her storybooks.The fact that she’d grown up wanting to live to their ideals isn’t too surprising to him.

“ _I_ wouldn’t have become a pirate,” Summer mutters.

Qrow doesn’t disagree with her.


End file.
